


Nice to Know

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [38]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Reader x Wade x Steve, Nat x Dean
Series: House of Laughs [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 3





	Nice to Know

Sam was taking notes on what to work on first with Steve when Dean came in. "Case?" Dean asked, wondering.

Sam glanced up. “Uh, no.” He passed the notes over. “Steve wants to train like us.” He explained. "Deciding what to start with." He sat back. "Figured some basic lore would be the best." 

Dean nodded. “He’d be useful. You sure about this?” He asked. "Is Y/N on board?"

“No, I don’t think so. But I think she’d want to hunt if he did.” Sam shrugged. “I said you’d deal with that.” He shrugged. "I don't want to die if Nat finds out she's being trained."

Dean stared at him. “I don’t want to die either, man.” He held up his hands. 

“It’s  _ your  _ girlfriend’s sister.” Sam shook his head. "Steve's just my friend."

“If it’s gonna cause issues, no. Steve would be useful with his background and healing and shit.” Dean sighed. “Hell, even Wade would be useful as a distraction. Her? No.” He handed the notes back over. “It ain’t happening.”

Sam nodded. “I figured. I’ll let them know next time one of them is around. When they bring Cupcake.” He noted. 

He furrowed his brow. “Cupcake?” He made a confused face. 

“They got a pet kitten.” Sam beamed. “She’s so cute. Wade found her in an alley and they adopted her.” 

Dean blinked. “I missed a lot, didn't I?” He sat down. "At least it's not a dog."

Sam chuckled. “Right. How’re you feeling now that you’re up and around?” Giving you guys a positive update would be good.

“Feels like a hangover.” He sighed. “But nothing I can’t handle.” He waved it off. "I'll be back to normal in no time."

Sam nodded. “Gave us a scare. Nat okay now that you’re awake?” He knew she had been freaking out over him. Wasn't herself.

“Haven’t seen her.” Dean shrugged. “Has she been sleeping in another room?” He asked. 

"Uh, she really hasn't slept at all that I know of."

Dean frowned. “Better go look for her then.” He got up. "Lemme know when Cupcake is here?"

“Sure. You’ll love her.” Sam grinned. “She’s tiny, but so full of personality. Cas is such a dad with her.” He laughed. “When he dropped her off before he didn’t want to leave her.” 

Dean chuckled. “I can see that.” He nodded. “I can’t wait to meet her.” He blinked. “Never thought I’d say that about an animal.” He shook his head. “Alright, let me go find Nat.” He waved as he walked away. “Babe?” He called out. “Naaaat!” His voice echoed down the hall. 

Sam chuckled, going back to what he was doing. 

* * *

Cas went silent for a moment. “Dean is awake.” He announced as you four were cuddled up, watching a movie. “I thought that would be something you’d want to know.” He added. 

You grinned. “I’m glad!” 

“You can feel him with your spidey senses?” Wade asked. “That’s pretty cool.” He nodded.

Cas tilted his head. “While I do not understand what you mean, yes. I check to see if he is awake by reading his thoughts.” He explained. “I've been checking now and then.”

“You can read minds?!” Wade asked, alarmed. You giggled at that, making him look at you. "Think about what I say. Imagine what I don't!" That made you laugh even harder.

Cas chuckled as well. “I only do so with permission, so no worries.” He grinned when Wade let out a sound of relief.

“Can we project thoughts?” Steve asked. “Is that how the ‘praying’ works?” The entire thing intrigued him.

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “That is exactly how it works. You can have conversations.” He explained. "Even if I am elsewhere. Although I prefer face to face."

You grinned at him mischievously. “Nice to know.” You said in a teasing voice.

Cas widened his eyes. “I understand your tone.” He stated, making you get the giggles. "You wouldn't do that. Would you?" 

You grinned wider. “Who? Me? No.” You replied, Wade amused.

“Boy, you’re in trouble.” Wade giggled. "Her mind is almost as dirty as mine!" 

“That’s saying something.” Steve chuckled. He grinned as you blushed, picking at your food. When you stuck your tongue out at him, he tickled your foot. "It's true."

“Hey.” You playfully kicked at him. “You wouldn’t know.” You teased. "You don't know what goes through my mind."

He smirked. “I could only imagine I guess.” He licked his lips. “Until you feel like sharing.” He shrugged. "Or if, I should say." He corrected. 

You gently kicked at his leg, smiling. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” You didn't want to weird him out in any way.

He smiled softly. “That’s fine with me.” He assured, turning back to the movie. He didn't want to push things, pleased that the tension was nowhere near as bad as he had been earlier. He was also just glad you were okay with your legs in his lap, worried you’d want nothing to do with him. This gave him hope.

You yawned softly, snuggling back into Cas as Wade rubbed your arm. “So comfy.” Your head was no longer pounding, and your eyes no longer burned. 

Cas gently rubbed over your scalp, healing you silently and giving you enough grace to take a rest. It didn't take long for you to be asleep against Wade. Silence fell over the three of them, the tension slightly returning. "Hey, guys. Mind if I run out? I'd like to get her some flowers or something." Steve asked. 

Wade nodded. “Sure, go ahead.” 

Cas nodded as well, focusing on your breathing. "Perhaps some chocolates, as well?" He suggested. "I feel she would enjoy that."

Steve nodded. “I can definitely do that.” 

“And a stuffed animal.” Wade added. 

“Okay. Done.” He agreed. “I’ll be back.” He stood and gently leaned over to kiss Cas’ cheek. “Keep an eye on our girl.”

Cas kept his eyes down and nodded but couldn’t help but smile softly to himself. “I will.” Hearing it that way was nice.

Steve waved and left them to it, hoping to get you a basket of things. He didn't want to 'buy' you off, but did want to show you he really did love you. Maybe he’d be able to buy you something that you’d know came from his heart. It had to be perfect. 

* * *

Nat leaned against Dean. “You scared me, asshole.” She mumbled. 

"I didn't like hearing you hadn't been sleeping." He countered.

“I barely sleep anyway.” She shook her head. “I’m so glad Cas was around.” She sighed. “You wouldn’t be up and around if it wasn’t for him. I need to thank him.”

“I need to, too.” He nodded. “It happens. Not the first time.” He squeezed her hand. “It’s insane how often he’s needed to heal me. And Sam.” He added.

She shook her head. “If anyone can handle a boyfriend like that, it’s me.” She said proudly. “Just don’t push it.” She teased. “No just barely staying alive.” 

“Don’t do it on purpose.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “It’s cute how worried you are.” His eyes lit up. "I like it."

She smirked at him. “It’s not often I get mushy. So you’re special.” He brought out a different side of her. 

“You’re special.” He nudged her, cupping her cheek. “I don’t do this.” He said softly. "Ever." He'd told her about Lisa, so it wasn't like she didn't know his past. 

“Guess we’re meant to be then.” She ran her nails through his hair. He let out a low groan and closed his eyes. She chuckled when he cuddled to her like a cat. "I know all your spots."

“You sure do, sweetheart.” He nearly growled. "Careful, I'm well enough to pin you."

“No, mister.” She pinched his arm. “You better believe I’d be doing all the work.” She told him. “Call it your ‘welcome back’ fun.” She teased.

He grinned. “Fuck yeah.” He kissed her jaw. “Show me how much you missed me.” He pulled her close. "Then your hot ass is staying right here and sleeping." He ran a hand through his hair. "Want you rested for round two."

“Deal, handsome.” She cupped his face. “Don’t expect me to be gentle.” 

* * *

Steve still wasn't back by the time you woke up, so part of you instantly panicked. "Where'd Steve go?"

Wade rubbed your back. “He went out for a minute. Said he was getting some snacks for more movie time or some shenanigans.” He kissed your cheek. "I wouldn't move too much. Our girl is behind your legs asleep."

“Awe.” You went still instantly. “How cute.” You smiled. "How was the rest of the movie?"

“Good.” Wade smiled.

“Enjoyable.” Cas agreed, brushing back your hair. "I enjoyed watching you sleep."

You blushed. “It was a good nap.” And very much needed. "I feel a lot better."

The angel smiled widely. “I am glad. Cupcake seems to think that you are very comfortable.” He noted as the kitten cuddled further into your legs. "May we post a picture?" He asked.

You smiled and nodded. “That sounds great.” You told him. "You can even write the caption."

He looked proud to do so and got your phone, narrowing his eyes in deep concentration as he took the picture. 

“Make sure her ass looks great. Oh, wait. It always does.” Wade grinned. "It can't ever look anything less."

You blushed. “Smooth talker.” You shook your head. 

“He is correct.” Cas shrugged, sitting up when he got the picture and began typing. "Shall I show you before it's posted?"

“I trust you, but sure.” You smiled. After a moment, he handed you the phone. You read over it and grinned. “Perfect.” You told him as you hit post. "She's so damn cute!!" You showed Wade the picture.

He coo’d over her. “She’s perfect.” He agreed. "She's going to be so spoiled." He said lovingly.

You smiled widely. “I love her so much.” 

* * *

Steve knew he was taking forever, but it would be worth it. He scrolled through his phone as he waited in the small shop he was at, waiting for your gift. He would be getting the chocolates and flowers next. 

“Your engraving is done, sir.” A small man came out, holding up the piece of jewelry. “Would you like to view it before I pack it?” He smiled kindly. 

"I'd like that, thank you." He stood and stared at the necklace pendant, smiling softly as he read over his handwriting. The front was a star, just like the one on his shield. “It’s perfect.” He handed it back. “Thank you.” 

Once that small box was safely in his pocket, he was on his way to a florists. He would get you the prettiest he could find, and the ones that smelled the best. Smiling to himself, he felt that this was just a small bump in the road. He wasn't aware he had been photographed walking out of the jewelers with a silly smile on his face.


End file.
